Conventional systems for suspendingly transporting auto bodies consist generally of carriage means (which comprise a plurality of trolleys) guided by guide rail means and movable along a predetermined path, and support means provided under the carriage means. The support means include a hanger by which an auto body is carried for the required suspension transport.
With such a transport system, the auto body is transported with its longitudinal axis held parallel to the predetermined path. Therefore, if a large number of auto bodies are to be transported in succession, it is inevitable that the path of travel must be excessively long, which means a considerable disadvantage in respect of both time and space. Another difficulty with the conventional transport system is that the directional position of the auto body cannot be changed even when such a change is desirable from the standpoint of ease of operation depending upon the type of work required.